My Everything
by dudeNgaSkxawng
Summary: Sam Evans, the new kid, who wants to make an impression, wants to be popular yet nice, someone people look up to, and he wants to have a normal high school experience. But then he meets Quinn Fabray and then his plans seem to change. heads up it's AU
1. Introductions

AN: Just a heads up this story is completely AU. Basically the only thing that's staying the same is the characters. I hope that even though this is AU you'll still read and comment and enjoy the Finn-bashing (wait what?).

CHAPTER 1

Sam Evans, a sixteen year old with bleach blonde hair and a surfer styled hair cut walked into his new school, the third he's been two in the two years. He was wearing a snow hat, a blue t-shirt with the Captain America in sigma on his chest over a black long sleeve shirt, the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, and a pair of blue jeans. He looked around at the people around and knew this was going to be nothing like the all-boys school he just came from, mostly because half the students are females.

He stuck his hands in his pocket and walked to the office. As he walked in he saw a blonde girl walk out. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform, her hair in a ponytail. He noticed she had green eyes but before he could admire her anyone further she was already gone.

"Aw, Mr. Evans please to meet you," a man said with dark skin and bearly any hair upon his head. He stuck out his hand, "I'm Principal Figgins."

Sam shook it, "Hi."

Principal Figgins took a piece of paper off the counter and held it out to the blonde hair boy. "Here's your class schedule. Your tour guide should be here shortly, his name's Artie Abrams." Just then a brown haired boy on double crutches which reminded Sam of Grover for the Percy Jackson movie, wearing what looked like something out of Urkal's closet, except this kid had cooler glasses. "Aw here he is," Figgins said interrupting the blonde boys thoughts, "Artie, I'd like you to meet our newest student to McKinley, Sam Evans."

Artie nodded his head at Sam with a smile, "Hey."

"Hey," Sam nodded back.

The Principal looked at both of them still with a smile on His face. "Well you two gave fun." Then he turned and walked into a room in the back of the office.

There was a few seconds of silence that settled between Sam and this Artie kid. Sam really didn't know what to make of this kid, he looked like a nerd but he wasn't sure if he acted like one. Sam looked nothing like a nerd yet he knew Na'vi and read comics.

"Well you coming?" Sam looked up to see that Artie was at the door waiting for Sam to follow. He blonde nodded before following the White Urkal out he door.

As they walked down the hall Sam decided to ask his first question, "Dude has anyone told you, you look like Urkal but white?"

He brown haired boy laughed, "Yea, my friend Puck does. Though he says I'm cooler then Urkal because when I talk to him I don't us extremely large words."

"Puck?" Sam asked trying to figure who would name their kid _Puck_.

"His real name is Noah Puckerman. He's our school's resident playa," Sam couldn't help but laugh when Artie said 'playa'. Artie smiled over at him, "Just because I look like Urkal doesn't mean I have to sound like him."

"Naw, it's cool dude. So why is Puck the _resident playa_ anyway?"

"He's had sex with practically every female in McKinley."

Sam looked over at him, "What do you mean by _practically_?"

"There's only four girls I know he hasn't tapped at least once. Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and _Quinn Fabray_." Artie emphasized the last name, looking over at Sam before looking in front once again.

"Is there something special about Quinn Fabray?"

"Besides the fact that she's the most popular girl in school, head Cheerio," Sam gave him a questionable look. "That's what we call our cheerleaders," the blonde nodded his head, "or the fact she's president of the celibacy club?" Sam nodded once again, "She's dating one of his best friends since pre-k, Finn Hudson, McKinley's star quarterback."

Sam nodded taking that in. He looked at Artie, "So what is there to do at this school?"

"Well right now there's football, volleyball, and cheerleading. We also have he drama club, celibacy club, and Asian club."

"Wait Asian club?"

Artie shrugged, "I don't know." Artie then goes into warning Sam about this boy named Jacob, the school's gossip, about all his friends staring with Puck, the resident playa, who's also the receiver for the football team, a Jew, and a great guitar player, and ending with Kurt, the school's only open gay kid with a knowledge of Broadway musical's that'd put Sam's Na'vi pick-up lines to shame. Artie also told him about his girlfriend Brittany Pierce, who's a cheerleader. "Puck helped me ask her out."

By the time they got to Sam's first class, Chemistry, Sam felt like he's been here his whole life. "Why don't we meet up at lunch, I'll introduce you to some of the guys."

"Yea sure," Sam replied before walking into the room. As soon as he entered all eyes where on him. He scanned the room when his eyes landed on the girl he saw leaving the office when he first arrived.

"May I help you?" the teacher asked stopping what she was writing on her whiteboard.

The blonde boy looked at her, "I'm Sam Evans."

Something must have dawned on the teacher then because she said, "Aw yes, Sam. I have a seat for you right next to Ms. Quinn Fabray."

He gave her a confused look, "I don't-" he trailed off.

"Oh right," she pointed over to the pretty blonde he saw at the office. "She's Quinn Fabray." A smile erupted on his face when he heard this. "Today all we're doing is learning about our lab partners." The teacher told him.

Sam nodded before making his way over to Quinn. "Hi," he said to her giving her a kind smile.

She looked up from he binder, "Hi." She didn't really seem interested to talk to him but he decided to ignore it.

"So you're Quinn Fabray," he said in awed voice.

"Yea," she confirmed confused.

"Artie's told me about you; Captain of the Cheerios, president of the celibacy club, dating the QB. But he never told you were beautiful." Sam gave her a charming smile.

She gave her an amused smile, "That's all he told you?"

"Why? Should he have told me something else?" he raised an eyebrow. She shrugged, "So tell me about yourself, besides the obvious."

She looked at him for a second, trying to see if he really wanted to know. "Even though everyone thinks my best friend is Santana it's actually Mercedes Jones."

Sam nods, "Before I came here I went to an all boy's school." Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Yea if you ignore the fact that there's no girls and half the gay dudes there like to go after straight guys and don't know how to take no for an answer then it wasn't all that bad."

Quinn put on a sympathetic look, "Where you one of the straight guys that always got hit on?"

"Yes," he exaggerated, "I'm almost tempted to say 'Hi, I'm Sam Evans. I'm straight.' To every dude I meet."

She smiled at him, trying hard not to laugh. "Well." Sam chuckled, "Even though I love to cheer I also love to sing."

"Me too," there was a pause as Quinn gave him a bizarre look, "just substitute the cheering for football."

"You play football?" she sounded shocked.

"Yea, why don't I look like a football player?" he was teasing her but he also really wanted to know her answer.

She pondered for a moment, and it felt like the longest moment in Sam's young life. "Not really, you look more like a surfer."

"Well you'd be surprised. I've never surfed in my life."

By the time the period ended Sam learned that Quinn's favorite color was sea blue, the only time she got to hang out with "bff" was during the study hall they shared and after school, and she found out her favorite movie was Dirty Dancing. He also found out that she had a great humor though she really didn't get his Matthew McConaughey impersonation. But that's all in due time.


	2. Football and the Job

CHAPTER 2

By the time football tryouts came around, Sam found out he had three classes with Artie, two classes with Artie's friend Puck - who he found out was Jewish and took pride in his mo-hawk, and one extra class with Quinn. The only class Sam didn't like was his Spanish class, and don't get him wrong it had nothing to do with the teacher, Mr. Shue is awesome. It's got to do with this real douche bag, Finn Hudson, which Sam got placed next to.

Yes, Sam remembers that Hudson was the star quarterback and the fact he's Quinn's boyfriend but this dude really annoyed the crap out of Sam. Finn practically sent the whole period talking to Sam about the fact of how popular he was.

Sam couldn't be happier with the fact that he was sitting the locker room right now waiting for the football coach to arrive. He had heard from Puck that the old coach quit and they hired someone brand new.

It was then the door swung open revealing a tall, muscular women wearing a black t-shirt tucked into a pair of black basketball shorts. "All right starting now everyone is cut." Sam heard some gasps and mumbles of swear words, "We're starting fresh and that means no special treatment." There was a short pause as the coach looked at every single one of them, "Now suite up and get out there, we're gonna do some running."

The practice was hard and long and Sam was pretty sure he was going to puke. He'd never been this exhausted in his life, and he exercises three hours a day. He had sweat dripping from his head, into his eyes. And he smelt, which sucked because he had to go to his job next. He was just glad he could shower at this school without someone peeking in on him.

Once he was showered up and didn't smell as if he came from a sewer, he made his way to his car. He was whistling _Lucky_ by Jason Mraz, swinging his keys on his finger when he heard someone call his name. He spun around to see Puck jogging over to him, "Yo dude a bunch of guys are going out to eat, you should come."

"Sorry dude but I can't. I've got work," he paused as taking a quick glimpse over at the other football players and noticed Quinn talking to Finn. She gave him a smile, though it wasn't like the one she gave Sam early that day in the science room, it was more of a smile that said "You're a tool" which Sam could agree with. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Puck lifted his hand in good-bye before heading back over to the other football players. Sam turned around and kept walking to his car, proceeding whistling the _Lucky_. When he reached his car he noticed a piece of paper stuck between his window and the windshield wipers.

He picked it up to see Quinn's name with ten digits underneath. He looked at it, a confused look washing over his face when he looked over to where he knew she was standing. She was looking over at him with a smirk before turning back Finn, nodding to whatever he was telling her. It was then that he had the feeling that this year was going to be a bit _interesting_.

He opened his car door and dropped into his seat. He turned it on before backing up and driving out of the parking lot, though he does look over at Quinn, giving her a small wave, when he drives past all the Cheerios and football players. As he drives down the road he takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and looks at the address written on it.

Once he gets to the right street he starts looking for the house, which he finds is a brown, two-story, suburban house, something you'd see very _rich_ people live in. He parked his car next to the curb in front of the house before shutting off his car. He decided to mentally prepare himself. He was used to helping his dad out on jobs, but this guy seemed rich and every rich dude he knew turned out to be giant asses. He inhaled deeply before grabbing his iPod and opening his car door.

He walked over to his trunk and popped it open. He quickly switched his shirts making sure he was the t-shirt that had his dad's company plastered in large white letters on his back, before heading toward the door. He knocked three times before the door opened to reveal a tall man with gold hair slicked back. He was wearing slacks, a light blue button up shirt, and a navy blue v-neck sweater. "May I help you?"

"Yea, I'm Sam Evans. My dad sent me; you said you needed your car worked on?" Sam was a little unsure of himself, mostly because he never really felt comfortable around people's parents or just older people in general.

"Yes, right. Please follow me," the older man said walking out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

Sam followed him to the garage, a large garage too. The older man pulled out a garage opened from him pocket, clicking it so the garage door opens. Sam starred at the car, a black 1968 Ford Mustang GT. "All the tools you need should be here, my last mechanic apparently didn't want any of it. So you should be able to find everything you need."

"Yea, no problem Mr.-" Sam stopped noticing that he didn't know the man's name.

"Fabray. Russell Fabray," the older man supplied.

The blonde boy looked taken aback, "Wait, you don't happen to be Quinn's dad are you?"

Mr. Fabray looked at him with a curious look, "That's exactly who I am, why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering," Sam replied quickly, but if he was being serious he was excited. He got to see Ms. Quinn Fabray everyday, well at least tell he's done restoring Mr. Fabray's '68 Ford, which could take him a year minimum.

He watched Mr. Fabray walk away before he pulled out his iPod, put his ear buds in, and put on _My Stupid Mouth_ by John Mayer. He popped open the hood then went over to the tool box, grabbing the tools he needs before walking back over to the car.

As he worked on the car he thought back the football practice. He thought about all the great passes he made, the extremely hard dashing he had to up and down field, the fact that he out ran Finn. It wasn't long before his mind went to one Quinn Fabray. He found it weird that he barely knew her yet she was consuming his every thought. She was different then any other girl he knew, and that brought a smile to his face.

The song changed to one of his favorite songs, _Lucky_, and Sam couldn't help but sing along. He was on the second verse when he noticed someone else in the garage with him. He also noticed that that person was wearing a red and white cheerleading outfit. He whipped his head in her direction to see her smile amusingly at him.

He yanked his head phones out, a shocked expression plastered on his face, "Quinn!"

Her smile grew wider as she walked over to him, hands on her hips, "So _you're_ my dad's new mechanic."

He whipped his hands on the rag he was carrying in his back pocket, "Um, yea." He smiled at her, "Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, huh?" She has no idea how much he wants her to say yes.

Instead of giving him the answer he was hoping for she instead shrugged and said, "Maybe," before walking back out of the garage.

Sam licked his lips and a small smile played on his lips, he definitely knew this year was going to be interesting.


	3. first game and a party invite

CHAPTER 3

Sam arrived to school the next day with a slight smile on his face, and it was all because Quinn ended up visiting him later on in the night. She was wearing some purple short shorts and a grey tank top. They ended up talking tell he had to leave. They talked about a lot of stuff. They talked about Sam's old school and some of his stories of when he was there. They also talked about some of Quinn's cheerleading camp experiments, like how she ended up in the bunk below Santana, and how she could never really sleep so she'd always end up sleeping in Brittany's cabin.

He walked over to his locker to see Artie already standing there, leaning casually on the lockers. "Hey man," Sam said turning his pad lock.

"Why weren't you at the dinner yesterday? I was hopping to talk about you about some stuff," Artie told him.

"Sorry dude, work."

Artie gave him a confused look, "Where do you work?"

"I work for Quinn's dad, I'm repairing his old '68 Ford Mustang," came the blonde boys reply.

Before the brown haired boy could respond Puck came up to them and patted Sam on the back, "Congrats dude, looks like you're McKinley's new star quarterback."

The other two boys looked at him in confusion before Sam shut his locker door abruptly and trucked it over to the football roster. His eyes traveled over the paper in earnest tell he reached QUARTERBACK, his eyes traveled across the paper to see his name in giant black letters, SAMUEL EVANS. "Did she _have_ to put my full name?" he questioned out loud noticing Coach Beiste used Samuel instead of Sam.

Before he could put much more thought into it he heard the bell ring knowing that if he didn't head to science class he was going to be late. He quickly jogged to his destination entering the classroom right as the tardy bell rang. Quinn was sitting at their lab station writing something in her binder. When he reached her he looked over to she wrote "Quinn Fabray for Homecoming Queen" on the top then wrote "Shopping with Mercedes Tomorrow: Ask Rachel Berry where she gets her clothes for a Halloween outfit" left side, center. Sam smirked before taking his own pen and writing "Avatar on DVD" underneath the shopping detail.

Quinn looked over at him, "Hi."

"Hey," he settled into his sit, smirk still in place.

"Congratulations on getting quarterback," she told him, he looked at her trying to figure out if she was really happy for him or just saying that because it's what you should say. He couldn't find out which one.

"Shouldn't you be mad that your boyfriend isn't QB anymore?" Sam really wondered.

Quinn shrugged, "Probably." She didn't say more then that but Sam had a feeling she'll end up telling him why later. Sure they've only known each other for a day but it seemed like they've known each other for forever, or at least that's what Sam thought.

"So if Finn's no longer QB, what position does he play?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"He's still the quarterback but, you know, the back-up."

"Second string, huh, bet he's not happy about that," the blonde mused scratching his shoulder.

"Nope, not really," Sam noticed that this conversation isn't going very far so he decided to just drop it. "So, do you know what we're doing today?"

The blonde Cheerio shrugged, "Probably just read from the book." He groan which caused the cheerleader to give him a weird look, "What?"

"I hate reading, and it doesn't help that I have dyslexia," he told her.

"But I thought you read comic books all the time."

"Yea but those are entertaining, and they have pictures," he told her. She shook her head and laughed. Their conversation ended there because right then Mrs. Holiday walked in.

The rest of the period, day, and week passed by quickly, really the whole month passed by quickly and before Sam knew it the first football game came. It was the first home game which was almost over. Sam was standing behind the punter watching the clock tick, waiting for the right moment to yell "Hut!" and throw the ball to Puck.

As soon as he watch it hit 0:17, he yelled hut sending the game in fast forward. Each player did what he was meant to do, Sam watched as Puck ran down to the touch down zone. From his peripheral he saw a defensive end rush him, so he chucked the ball straight to Puck before feeling the impact of the defensive end taking him out.

When he got back up he saw Puck throwing his arms up in celebration. It wasn't long before the rest of the McKinley Titans were hosting Puck up and carrying him off to the locker rooms, chanting "Puck is the king! Puck is he king!"

Sam followed them in smiling, amused by his teammate's antics. As he walked to the locker room he passed the Cheerios who doing their last cheer before heading to their own locker room. He smiled over at Quinn before opening the locker room and heading to his locker.

He changed quickly knowing he had to meet up with his dad, help him with one of his dad's clients. He walked back out of the locker room to have walked in on Finn and Quinn making out in the middle of an empty hallway. As soon as the door shut behind him Quinn pushed Finn off her looking over at Sam light a deer caught in head lights. "Sam! Hi!"

"Hi," he said back heading down the hall.

"Hey wait up I have something to ask you," Quinn told him rushing to his side.

He gave her a side glance, frowning as he noticed her lip gloss was smeared, "Okay?"

"I'm having a party at my house, I was wondering if you could come." Sam raised his eyebrow.

Over the past month Sam got to know Quinn like back of his hand and visa versa. He also ended up falling for her, something he knew he never should have done, especially since one; she has a boyfriend, and two; he's working for her dad. But he was never invited to one of her parties, and he knows she's had a few. He was actually there for some but that was only because he was fixing her dad's car, though he can say on the upside she did always stop by and chat with him for a bit before getting dragged away by Finn or shooed away by Puck.

"Wait you're inviting me to your party?" Sam was teasing her.

She rolled her eyes, knowing what he was doing, "Yes I'm inviting you. Is that a problem?"

He smiled at her, "I'll see what I can do, I have to my dad with something first."

Quinn stepped closer, "I'd _really_ like it if you came."

Sam's breath caught in his throat, he was hoping she didn't hear the fact that his heart picked up speed. "And I'll _try_ my best to be there."

They stayed like that for a moment or to, Quinn close enough Sam could kiss her when "The Douche" decided to interrupt, "Quinn, we got to go."

Quinn nodded taking a step back, she looked at Sam, "I hope to see you there," and then she walked off to Finn wrapping an arm around his waist.

Sam was _really_ going to try to get to that party.


	4. the party part 1

**AN: Just wanted to say thanks for the awesome reviews, they make me all giddy inside. Here's the newest chapter, please review some more (I like feeling giddy).**

CHAPTER 4

Sam arrived at home around ten, "Dad! I'm home!"

"He's in the garage Honey," his mother, stepping out from the kitchen wearing an apron around her waist. She had dark down hair, the natural color of Sam's hair actually, with green eyes. She had a face were, just by looking at her, you knew she smiled a lot.

He smiled at her, "Thanks Mom." He turned and headed to the garage, his dad's personal sanctuary. When he gets to it, he can't help but notice the difference between his dad's garage and Mr. Fabray's. For one his dad's garage is more comfortable, and for another, he's always felt safe in his dad's garage.

He walked over to the old pick-up truck with a pair of legs sticking out from underneath. "You know Dad, your legs are extremely scrawny."

He heard his dad's muffled laugh before he pushed himself out from under the truck, "Says the kid who dyed his hair with lemon juice." His father had grease covering his face and his white t-shirt, his blue jeans the only thing not really suffering, his dark brown hair, with random patches of grey, all over the place.

"Hey you told me if I did it you'd pay twenty bucks, I really wanted twenty bucks," the younger man replied, chuckling.

His dad whipped his hands on his pants before walking over to the counter a few feet away filled with tools. "How was the game? I was listening to it over the radio but the batteries died and I couldn't find the cord."

"We won, I threw the winning touchdown.," Sam told his dad proudly. His father gave a broad smile and held at his fist, which Sam, of course, pounded. There was a moment pause, "So there's this party-" he trailed off.

His dad smirked at him, "And you want to go don't you." It wasn't a question, and Sam had to smile, nodding.

His dad gave him thoughtful look, making him wonder if it was going to be a yes, "I guess you can go." Sam jumped up, and happy expression on his face, "But," the son groaned, he should have expected this, "Tomorrow you're working from the time I wake you up tell I tell you to stop, no exceptions."

"So in other words, I shouldn't get drunk," Sam said. His father nodded.

"Exactly." 

~o~

Sam arrived at Quinn's house to see over twenty cars parked in front of her house. The music was so loud that Sam heard it two blocks away. He was surprised he never noticed how loud the music was the few times he was working on Mr. Fabray's car and Quinn had a party, seriously you'd think you'd notice something like this. He thinks it might have something to do with how the garage was built.

He parked his car in a very convenient parking space in front of the Fabray residence, turned off his car, and walked to the front door. Right as he was about to knock the door open revealing one of the kids from the football team, he had a red cup in his had and weird, goofy smile on his face. All Sam could think about was the dude's you always see in them teen movies opening the door for the main character and saying, "Yo, what up Sam?" something like that.

Sam gave him a slight nod, a tight smile, and a "Hey." He continued to walk into the house looking around for Puck, Mike, or Quinn. Who ended up finding – or technically who found him – was Finn Hudson. Finn draped his arm around the blonde boy's shoulders all well saying, "Well look-y who showed up!" He said it loud enough so that everyone within a ten foot radius turned and looked over at them. "If it isn't Sammy, the star quarterback!" Finn looked down at Sam, his drunk breath smashing into the blonde boys face, "Finally decided to show up did ya?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Dude, are you drunk?"

The taller man shook his head, "Noooo," his voice was a little slurred, "Imma just a little tipsy."

Sam sighed, "Dude, leave him alone." Both boys turned to see Puck walking over to them with two cups in his hands. "Hey, Sammy, this is just to get you started."

Sam took it, kindly, taking a small sip in the process. He looked around for an escape but he couldn't really find one. What he did find was Santana grinding some skater punk, Artie was sitting with Brittany, Mike making out with Tina in a far secluded corner of the house, and Quinn was talking some other members of the Cheerios. So instead of hoping some will save him he decided to save himself. He looked back over at Puck and Finn, "Well I'm gonna go. You two have fun drinking."

He took Finn's arm off his shoulders and made a b-line straight to Quinn and the other cheerleaders. "Hello ladies," he said once he reached them, holding his cup to them.

Quinn turned to him with a smile, "Hey Sam."

"He's so hot, I hate how Quinn said that he was off limits." He heard one of the cheerleaders whisper. He tilted his head to Quinn giving her a bemused smile.

She shook her head, grabbed his free hand, and pulled him away from the other girls. As soon as they were a safe distance he stated the first question on his mind, "So I'm off limits?"

She shrugged, "Didn't want one of them tainting you." He smirked knowing full well that wasn't the reason. From what she's told him the only two Cheerios that actually do the "tainting" were Brittany and Santana, and Brittany was taken so…

She took him to the only unoccupied couch in her house. It was literally only big enough for two people, Sam was actually getting one of these for his bedroom, perfect couch for playing X-Box. "Glad you can make it."

He shrugged, "Said I'd try to come."

She looked at him, "Doesn't mean you would."

"I would have texted you if I couldn't. It's sort of a thing I do."

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't unnatural for them to have this section of conversations where nothing is said. It happens all the time when they're talking well he's working on her dad's car. It never lasted really long, just long enough for one of them to come up with another topic.

"So what made your dad say yes?" Quinn asked tucking one leg in so she was more comfortable on the couch.

"I had to do whatever he asked me to tomorrow. Which means I mostly likely shouldn't get wasted."

"_Most likely_?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Srane pelun?" she gave his a confused look, "it's Na'vi for "yea why?" You'd think after knowing me like you _should_, you'd know this."

She quirked an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that I'm pretty sure I know you better then you know me," Sam replied not really saying what he wanted to.

"Is that so?"

Sam nodded, "Your favorite movie is _Dirty Dancing_, your favorite color is sea blue, you'd rather hang out watching movies with Mercedes and her white boy then be here at this party, your favorite song is _Lucky_ by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, you have this weird hold over me that I'm pretty sure you shouldn't, oh and your boyfriend's a complete douche bag."

She looked at him for a second, "You favorite movie is _Avatar_, your favorite color is green though you have yet to tell me why. You love John Mayer, and I'm pretty sure you're not the only one having feelings you shouldn't be having."

That statement shocked him. He wasn't expecting it.

"Quinn-"

"Quinnie!" They both turned to see Finn stumbling over to them, a beer can in his hand.

"I guess I'll leave," Sam said standing up, "You should save me a song, I'd totally like to make every guy here jealous and dance with you." Then he left to go find Puck, at least then he won't have to worry about watching Quinn make out with her boyfriend.


	5. the party part 2

CHAPTER 5

Sam found Puck hitting on this short, long haired brunette with a big nose. He couldn't help but smirk at the fact that it wasn't going well. With every pick-up line Puck tried, it just didn't seem to be getting anywhere with this girl. He leaned against the counter, them being on the other side, and announced his presence, "Yea, I don't think you're going to get anywhere."

They turned to him, "Hey Sammy, I was wondering where you went." He gestured to the brunette standing next to him, "This is Rachel Berry, my fellow Jew."

Sam nodded to her, "Hello Rachel Berry, Puck's fellow Jew." She gave Same a slight glare before stalking off into a different room. Sam turned to Puck, "Well she seems great."

The Jew smirked, "The best. She's an awesome kisser."

"Awesome."

"You know what we should do?" Puck asked scanning the crowd. His eyes traveled over every single female before turning on Sam, "We should play a little game of _I Never_." The blonde raised his eyebrow, silently asking why. "Dude, _I Never_'s the best game to find juicy details about people. Besides, I bet we can get Fabray to play."

Sam's eyes widened, "I'm in." his reply came a little _to_ excitedly.

Puck chuckled before motioning Sam to follow him and started walking around the house trying to find people to play. They ended up walking through every room – subtract the restrooms – and only got about six people to play not including them. The last two people they asked were Quinn and Finn, the latter of the two Sam wanted nothing to do with.

Finn nodded aggressively, "Oh dude, I'm totally in," he turned to the head Cheerio, "You playin' Quinnie."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Finn's pet name for her before turning to Sam and Puck, her eyes lingering on Sam a little longer then necessary. "I guess I'll play."

Puck smirked, clapping his hands together, "Alright, well follow me and we'll get this game started!"

They ended up playing _I Never_ on Quinn's back porch because, surprisingly, there was no one out there. Sitting around a round metal table was Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Rachel plus the obvious four. In the middle of the table was a bottle of whiskey and 10 shot glasses.

Quinn gave Puck a questionable look, "Puckerman where'd you find the shot glasses?"

The badass with a mo-hawk looked at her with a smirk. "Guess you don't know much about your parents do you?" He paused before picking up the vodka and pouring it equally among the ten glasses. He gave each person their own before starting, "I've never been in love."

Everyone took a swig. The Jew man smirked over at Sam, "Sammy _you've_ been in love? With who?"

The blonde surfer look-a-like sent him a glare, "Doesn't matter," he spat though his eyes did glance over to Quinn. There was a slight pause before Rachel Berry decided to break the silence. Most of the _I Never_'s were pretty basic. "I never had a blow job" or "I never cheated on a test." It wasn't tell it was Sam's turn that things got a little more intense.

"I never cheated on a girlfriend." This time Puck, Santana, and Finn took a swig. Sam looked over at the tall, lack-y dude. "Who'd you cheat on?"

Finn took a fleeting look at Quinn before turning to Sam, "Some girl in forth grade, we were dating for a day when Santana asked for a kiss." There was a short pause full of tension. Finn decided to break it, "I never secretly had feeling for someone."

This time only two people took swigs, Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans. It was then that the game sort of paused. The two blonde sent each other fleeting looks before Sam decided to stand up. "Well this was fun, but I should be heading home." Everyone gave him questioning looks, "My dad needs my help with work." He gave them a small smile.

He started heading out. Didn't know why he was leaving, it's not like they knew, or at least the _didn't_ but he decided to leave anyway. As he walked toward the front he didn't notice someone follow him. Right as his hand reached for the door knob he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Quinn standing there with a look he read as 'Where do you think _your_ going?'

"I thought you wanted to dance with me?" she was smirking at him. He broke out in a smile and nodded. She took his hand and dragged him over to the "dance" floor. He noticed Bruno Mars's _Marry You_ was playing and Sam couldn't help but laugh. This was his favorite song by him, _Just The Way You Are_ being a close second.

As they danced neither noticed Finn looking at them with jealousy in his eyes, they were having to much fun dancing. It wasn't long before a slow song, Shontelle's _Impossible_, started playing. Quinn's arms wrapped around Sam's neck as his hands rested at her waist. "I'm pretty sure you made this the best high school party I've ever been to."

She smirked up at him, "Yea and how many have you been to?"

"Including this one?" she nodded, "One. But it's the best one I've been to." She laughed, shaking her head. "What? Surprisingly this is a lot like parties you see in those ridiculous teen movies. Which I have to say don't get teens that well."

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know. Some do." He raised an eyebrow. "What? _Bring It On_ is semi accurate to how cheerleading is." He kept his eyebrow raised trying hard not to laugh. "Fine, don't believe me, but it's true."

It was then that time seemed to stop. Sam was starring into Quinn's eyes and started getting these weird vibes, like she wanted him to kiss her. He leaned down and when their foreheads touched he actually though they would kiss, but then she backed away. He didn't know what happened really after that, it was sort of all a blur.

Somehow he ended up on the floor blocking punch after punch from Finn and Quinn yelled in the background for him to stop. He didn't know how long he was on the ground protecting himself when Puck pulled Finn off. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled at his best friend.

"He was trying to kiss Quinn!" the taller dude yelled pointing directly at Sam.

Sam gulped as he looked between the two boys. He noticed something pass over Puck's voice when he heard that. "You have no right," the tanner boy's voice was hard and his jaw was set. "After all those times you practically threw yourself at Rachel, you can't say anything."

The room was extremely quiet; you could hear a pen drop. "Wait, what?" Quinn asked giving Finn a confused look.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't figure out how to word it correctly. Love some reviews.**


	6. the morning after

**AN: Am I the only one who has a problem with trying not to jump the shark with chapter stories?**

CHAPTER 6

Six hours ago Sam never would have thought he'd be lying in Quinn Fabray's bed listening to her breath softly as she slept. He also didn't think he'd ever hit a dude but that seemed to happen so why can't this?

After Noah Puckerman pointed out Finn was trying to get with Rachel, it seemed things went down hill from there. As soon as what Puck said hit Sam's ears the blonde hurled himself as the second string quarterback. Finn Hudson ended up hitting the floor with a loud thud Sam's fist connecting with his jaw. The blonde would have kept hitting, kept slugging the guy underneath him, if he didn't hear Quinn ask him to stop, her voice sounding as if she was crying.

Immediately Sam was comforting her, telling her he was sorry. Though for what he wasn't sure.

It took exactly an hour to get everyone out of the house and another two hours to get the house spotless clean. Luckily they had Puck, Tina, Artie, Brittany, and Santana helping out. When the last five people left Sam told Quinn to go to bed, he's been to her house enough times to know where the garbage cans where.

When he returned to the house Quinn was standing in the doorway in her pajamas. He smiled, jokingly saying, "I thought I told you to go to be." She just looked at him, surprising with a "Stay with me." That's how he ended up where he was now.

Quinn was curled up beside him sleeping soundly. He knew he should be home, resting for the extremely long day ahead of him but he couldn't say no to her. Quinn Fabray had this hold on him he couldn't explain.

As Sam laid awake, starring at her ceiling arms wrapped around her, he thought about all the things he learned well cleaning her house. Turns out, though no one knew it, Puck was dating his fellow Jew Rachel Berry. Seems apparently they've been dating for a while. He also learned that Tina once acted like a vampire so Principle Figgins would let her dress in her usual gothic attire. Apparently Figgins believes in vampires and he didn't want people dressing like a Goth. Tina said she threatened him with her none existent vampire parents if he didn't let her dress the way she wanted.

He thought it was hilarious.

The blonde boy looked down at Quinn's sleeping form before smiling and falling asleep himself.

He ended up waking up the next morning to his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and glanced at the Caller ID. As "Dad" flashed he looked over at Quinn to see she was still sleeping. Carefully, as to not wake her up, he slide out of bed and walked out to the empty hallway.

He flipped his cell open and placed it upon his ear, "What up?" his voice was quiet as to not to wake Quinn.

"Where are you?" his dad's voice asked curious.

"I'm still at Quinn's." 

"What? Is the party still going on?" he could hear the sarcasm in his father's voice.

"Quinn found out Finn cheated on her. I was being a good friend and help comfort her." He knew that his father saw right his lie. His dad knew he liked Quinn he sort of had a tendency of talking about way to much.

His father chuckled, "You mean she asked you to say and you're to whipped to say not."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Alright, fine, it's because I'm whipped and Quinn has me wrapped around her little finger. Who cares?"

His dad out right laughed at that, "Admitting it's always the first step." He paused, "So I know what you can do for me as your payment." A groan escaped the blonde teens mouth. "I want you to take Quinn out and treat her like a princess. She's a very nice girl."

A smile broke out on his face, "Anything you say Dad."

"I'll see you later. Unlike you I've actually got to get work down," then with that his father hung up the phone.

He walked back into the bedroom to see that she had still yet to wake. As he looked at her a plan formed in his head, he quickly searched her room for a pad and a paper. Once he found the things he was looking for he quickly wrote her a note and then dashed to his car. On the note he told her he was going to go home and take a quick shower and change clothes. He also told her that she should do the same but were something beside her Cheerios uniform, he wanted to know what she would wear if Coach Sylvester didn't make the cheerleaders always wear their uniforms.

It took a completely forty minutes tell he returned to her house. When he pulled into her drive way he saw Quinn sitting on her porch swing patiently waiting for him. She was wearing a white sun dress – or at least that's what he believes it is – and a navy blue cardigan. Her hair was curly and flowing down her back. He quickly got out of the car and opened the door for her, smiling at how beautiful she was.

When she reached the door she gave him a bemused smile, "What?"

"Nothing, you're just beautiful." She gave him a shy smile and got in the car. Sam shut her door before getting back into the driver's seat.

Quinn turned to him, "So where we going?"

"Somewhere away from Lima," came his reply as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of her driveway.


	7. the drive to carson

CHAPTER 7

By the time they drove a block Sam plugged in his iPod and turned it on. The song that burst through the speakers was _Shake_ by Jesse McCartney. The blonde Cheerio sent him a confused look. "What?"

She chuckled, "I can't believe you listen to _Jesse McCartney_."

Instead of commenting on her jab at him he decided to just sing with the song. He grinned over at her when she started laughing. He provoked her to laugh her more when started to dance in his seat, or at least trying to. He never really was the best dancer in the world, but he didn't care he enjoys dancing.

The song changed to his favorite song _Jack's First Flight_ from the Avatar soundtrack, with taking a fleeting glance at Quinn before fumbling over changing the song. It took him a few tries before he landed on Jason Mraz's _The Remedy (I Won't Worry)_. He side eyed Quinn to see if she noticed his _Avatar_ slip up.

She was giving him an amused smile and he could tell she was trying not to laugh. "You have got to be the weirdest boy I know."

He gave her a small smile, "Aw, you know you love it." She laughed and shook her head.

"So where are we are we going?" he turned to her and saw that her whole body was facing him. He was pretty sure that couldn't be the most comfortable position in the world, with the seat belt right on your neck. He shrugged which apparently she didn't like because she reached out and slapped his arm. "Seriously Sam, where are we going?"

"Carson," just then the next song played which happened to be _F$#in' Perfect_ by P!nk. "Holy crap I haven't heard this song in forever."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? This song just came out."

He shrugged, "Yea and I took a period from not listening to it." He turned to her, "Tell you haven't done that before."

Instead of answering she just rolled her eyes and closed her eyes. Sam was singing to the song, every once in a while looking over at her. She looked peacefully, something that he didn't think he would see for a while. He couldn't help but smile over at her.

She opened an eye lid and smirked over at him, "You know most people think it's weird when someone watches them sleep."

"Obviously not Bella," he gave her a 'oh you know it's true' look before bringing his eyes back to the road. She laughed before looking at his iPod. She picked it up and started going through the songs before settling on _Lucky_. "_Do you hear me, I'm talkin' to you_," Sam sang along licking his lips. "_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_."

He didn't expect her to sing the next line, and he _definitely_ didn't expect the voice that came out when she sang, "_Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart_."

They continued to sing the song Sam keeping his eyes on the road, trying his hardest not to get lost in her voice. Surprisingly it was a lot harder then he thought.

When the song finished the first thing out of Quinn's mouth was, "Is it weird that I'm not hurt that Finn cheated on me?" He took a quick glance at her. He didn't know what to say. He would think it would be, they've dated since they were freshmen. "We've been dating since we were freshmen, but yet I'm not even really bothered by it." He heard her reposition herself.

"Well he's a douche bag, he's not worth crying over." He saw that they had another fifteen miles before they where in Carson.

There was a short silence, it lasted tell Sam saw the off ramp. "How do you know about Carson?"

"My grandparents live here. _I_ actually used to live here, when I was like six." He took a quick glance at her and he was pulling the car to a stop at the top of the off ramp. "We used to visit every summer, but after I turned ten that sort of stopped. Then it turned to just every few summers. When my granddad got a heart attack this summer we decided to move back to Ohio. But we had to move to a place that had work for my dad. Lima ended up being that place."

"So where'd you live before you moved to Lima?" A look of confusion crossed his face. "You never told me."

"Really?" He thought he told her. He knows he mentioned his school dozens of times. She nodded. "Huh, weird. I used to live in Borders, Texas."

She raised an eyebrow, "_Borders?_ Sounds like something from a Sci-Fi movie."

Sam jumped a little in his seat, "Dude that's what I said." She laughed as Sam pulled away from the off ramp and turned right. Ahead of them was a long street with buildings set on either side. The first thing that caught Sam's eye was the gas station slash Arby's. He glanced down to see if they need gas and see they were good, he looked over at Quinn. "Hey you hungry?"

She nodded, "Yea, a little."

He turned his car and pulled it into the parking lot of Arby's. He pulled up into an empty spot right in front of the giant glass windows. He turned off the ignition and got of the car. He quickly made his way to Quinn's side and opened to door for her. When she got out she was literally close enough for Sam to kiss her and those weird vibes he got when they were at the party came back.

Before he could stop himself he leaned down and kissed her.

**AN: Carson and Borders are both made up towns or at least I think they are. I don't they might be real I didn't look. Whateve.**


	8. talking in arby's

CHAPTER 8

He pulled away his forehead resting against hers, "I shouldn't have done that." His voice was quite and he sounded out of breath.

Keeping her forehead rested against his she shook her head, "But I wanted you to."

He sighed not knowing, "You're still dating Finn."

She reached out and set a hand on his chest, "I won't be for long."

Sam opened his mouth to say more when someone interrupted him, "Yo Samuel that you?" He turned in the direction to see a boy about the same height as him with shaggy brown hair and the same color eyes as Sam. "Holy crap! It is you!" He looked over at kids sitting at an outside table, "Dude's check it out it's Sammy!"

Sam raised his eyebrow at the guy getting everyone's attention. "Who is that?" he turned back to Quinn who was starring at the man in question with curiosity.

"That's Ed, he's my cousin."

Ed walked over to them followed by about five other teenagers. "So, Sammy, you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?"

"Oh she's not," but before he could finish Quinn stuck out her hand and introduced herself. The blonde boy looked down at her a bemused look before turning to Ed. "What're you doing here?"

"Visiting the extended family for a bit, you?"

"Just wanted to get away from Lima for a while," He looked at the other five teens, "Sup guys?" They all said their hi's back, all in their own respective ways. "While I'd love to say and chat, but me and Quinn are hungry. I'll see you all later." Then with that he took the head Cheerio by the hand and walked her into Arby's.

As they stood in line to order food, surprisingly still holding hands, Sam leaned down and whispered, "Why did you let Ed think you're my girlfriend?"

She shrugged starring up at the menu. She pulled up her other hand so her forearm was rested on her stomach and her hand was grabbing the area of his arm just below his elbow. "Quinn, seriously?"

She licked her lips and turned to him, "I just," she stopped and looked over at him, "I want to know what it'd be like if you were my boyfriend. And what better way to do it then in a place where no one we know lives?"

He blinked at her, "So what? This is like a test run?"

Quinn nodded, "Not really. More of a taste of what it's going to be like," He felt his heart speed up by this, giving him hope that they'll be dating sometime in the near future. And he definitely wasn't bothered by the fact that she was sort of hanging on his arm.

They walked up to the register where a red-headed girl about their age, dressed in the Arby's uniform, was waiting. When she saw them she smiled wide, "Welcome to Arby's, can I take your order?" If Sam was being completely honest the red-head was _way_ too cheerful.

He looked over at Quinn silently asking if she wanted to go first, evidently she did. "I'll have a number 2, curly fries, and a small soda." To say Sam was surprised by her choice was an understatement. He always though she ate salads and stuff, especially with Coach Sylvester's ridiculous Cheerio's diet. He was pretty sure if he had that diet he'd die. They ate less stuff then him.

The cashier punched in the order before turning to Sam, "And for you?"

"Oh a number 3 with curly fries and a medium sized drink." He reaches for his back pocket and pulls out his wallet.

"That'll be sixteen thirty-two please," he handed her the exact amount, reaching into his pocket for thirty-two cents. He excepted the recite and two cups before following Quinn to the soda fountain. She grabbed the cups from him, "What do you want?" He raised his eyebrow at her, "I'll get the drinks, you get the seat.'

Sam nodded, "Water." He made his way to find a table. He weaved in and out of different empty tables trying to find a nice clear table. He finally found one in a dark secluded corner of the restaurant. When Quinn found him she raised an eyebrow, he shrugged in response, "It's the only clean table."

She nods giving him a knowing look, "Yea, sure that's it." He could hear the sarcasm oozing from her voice.

Sam played with the recite as he leaned forward, "So Quinn Fabray, you gonna tell me when you plan on breaking up with one Mr. Finn Hudson?" He carefully folded the recite in half, "I'd love to know when I get to hold your hand in public, in front of all our friends." He unfolded the recite.

She carefully watched him fold the recite the other way, "At school on Monday. I plan on staying with him a short a time as possible."

He unfolded the recite again and set it flat on the table, "And when," he paused to find the right words to phrase this, "when would you say _we'd_ get to be a couple?" He wasn't looking at her but instead starring down at the recite tapping his fingers on the table.

"When you ask me out," Sam's head snapped up in her direction, "but only _after_ I break up with Finn. Don't want people to think _I_ was the one cheating." She grabbed her drink and took a sip he saw a small smile playing at her lips.

He smiled at her, "Oh no, never want that."

The sat in silence waiting for their number – 23 – to be called, Sam glancing from the window to Quinn every few seconds. It felt like a life time tell their number was called. Sam got up from his seat and walked over to the red-head and grabbed the tray of food from her telling her thank you. He returned to the seat setting the food in between him and Quinn.

"So Sammy," she smirked at him. She's the only one that knows Sam wasn't a big fan of being called that, "You gonna tell me what's there to do here? You know after kidnapping me from my wonderful home." She pulled out her roast beef sandwich and put on the special Arby's sauce.

"You mean _besides_ coming to Arby's?" Sam feigned shock acting as if Arby's was the best thing in the world. She nodded giving her a playful smile. "Well we can go horse back riding at my grandparent's house."

She took a bit out of her sandwich and nodded. Sam smiled at her before reaching for his water and taking a sip. He was glad his dad let him take Quinn out, so far this day has been great and it's still morning.


	9. facebook

CHAPTER 9

_**AN: I just felt like adding a Facebook chapter. I might add a few more every once in while if this one goes well. It foreshadows the next few chapters, see if you can find the hints.**_

* * *

**Sam Evans** is now friends with **Quinn Fabray**, **Noah Puckerman**,** Artie Abrams**,and **15 other people**.

**Sam Evans:** football practice was brutal!

**Noah Puckerman:** but at least we're winning

**Sam Evans:** true.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** is now** single**.

**Mercedes Jones:** What happened?

**Finn Hudson:** she broke up wit me

**Noah Puckerman:** cuz you were an ass

**Finn Hudson:** good 2 know ur on my side

**Noah Puckerman:** you hit on my gf. dude im on my side.

**Sam Evans:** Eywa says be peaceful

**Santana Lopez:** who the hell is eywa?

**Quinn Fabray:** it has something to do with Avatar

**Noah Puckerman:** evans you are one strange dude.

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Artie Abrams**, and **5 friends** like this)

**Sam Evans:** Wow thanks guys

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** wrote on **Sam Evans**'s **wall:** Dude me and artie are gonna play CoD this Saturday you in?

**Sam Evans:** Maybe

**Noah Puckerman:** maybe? what the hell does that mena?

**Sam Evans:** it means 1 is undecided

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry**, and **5 friends** like this)

* * *

**Sam Evans** is now friends with **Rachel Berry**.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** wrote on **Sam Evans**'s **wall:** your headset's still at my house

**Sam Evans:** alright ill pick it up 2moro

**Santana Lopez:** Protection is key.

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Artie Abrams**, and **5 friends** like this)

**Quinn Fabray:** he's working on my dad's car

**Santana Lopez:** kinky

**Sam Evans:** santana do i even want to know what u mean?

**Quinn Fabray:** probably not

* * *

**Santana Lopez:** thinks **Sam Evans** is the hottest Mr. June in McKinley High history

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Mercedes Jones**, and **50 friends** like this)

**Sam Evans:** thanks?

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** oh you're welcome

**Mike Chang:** tina has june hanging in her locker and its december

**Noah Puckerman:** haha

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** wrote on **Sam Evans**'s **wall:** please tell me you and quinn are dating

**Sam Evans:** shhhh quinn doesn't know yet

**Quinn Fabray:** yes Mercedes we're dating….. sam you're an idiot

**Sam Evans:** but im a loveable idiot

**Noah Puckerman:** flirting on FB is not allowed

**Artie Abrams:** says who?

**Noah Puckerman:** puckzilla

**Sam Evans:** puckzilla? wow dude high expectations

(**Artie Abrams**, **Mike Chang**, and **10 friends** like this)

**Noah Puckerman: **screw you evans

* * *

**Sam Evans:** just dominated in CoD against **Noah Puckerman** and** Artie Abrams**

**Quinn Fabray:** (applauds you)

**Sam Evans:** thank you

**Noah Puckerman:** only cuz i let you

**Kurt Hummel:** or it could b because u suck

**Sam Evans:** haha you just got told….. by kurt! he can't play worth crap (no offense kurt)

**Kurt Hummel:** none taken i no its true

**Noah Puckerman:** shut it evans

* * *

**Quinn Fabray:** Puckerman stole my bf!

**Kurt Hummel:** i knew puck had a thing for blondie

(**Rachel Berry**, **Quinn Fabray**, and **5 friends** like this)

* * *

**Sam Evans:** i will NOT allow mine and puck's couple name b SUCK!

**Noah Puckerman:** agrees!

**Quinn Fabray:** then what do you suggest?

**Sam Evans:** Nam… noah and sam put together

**Noah Puckerman:** anythings better then… suck

* * *

**Sam Evans** was tagged is **Noah Puckerman**'s **album**.

**Mike Chang:** best. night. EVER.

**Quinn Fabray:** sam what are you doing?

**Noah Puckerman:** trying to jump off my roof on a sled

**Sam Evans:** key word TRY

* * *

**Sam Evans:** has had his account hacked by **Noah Puckerman**

**Quinn Fabray:** he's left his account open on mine too

**Sam Evans:** but you were kind enough to leave it alone

**Quinn Fabray:** true

**Sam Evans:** i sent you something

**Quinn Fabray:** yea I know I saw it

**Sam Evans:** then except

* * *

**Sam Evans** is **engaged** to **Quinn Fabray**

**Quinn Fabray:** hope you're happy Puckerman

**Noah Puckerman:** very. You should see your boys face! lolololololololol!


	10. break ups and CoD

CHAPTER 10

Monday came around a lot faster then Sam wanted it to. He really wanted the weekend to last long then it did. After he and Quinn left Arby's Saturday they sent the rest of the day horse back riding, then on Sunday Sam sent the rest of the day at her house working on her dad's car. They talked as he changed the right parts and checked the oil, did all the things he need to do. They even made out a little more he really enjoyed the making out.

He walked into school making a b-line straight for his locker. From the corner of his eye he saw Quinn talking to Finn. She had that HBIC expression plastered on her face, her books were held tightly to her chest. Finn looked angry yet confused and he also looked a little sad. Sam was actually surprised he could show those many emotions, he thought it'd be a little hard for him to handle.

The blonde quarterback pulled out his Chemistry book and shut his locker. He put his pad lock back on and span the dial before dialing the first two numbers. He turned his back to his locker and started off toward class. On his way he ran into Puck. The self proclaimed bad-ass nodded at him. "Sup man?"

"Nothing much, you?" Sam continued his walk to Chemistry, Puck following. "How was your weekend?"

"Could have been better," his friend told him, adjusting his backpack strap.

"Why? Did your mom find out you going to a party you shouldn't have?" Sam vaguely remembered Puck telling him about the fact that he was grounded over a game of _Call of Duty_ they played last Wednesday. Sam was totally kicking Puckerman's ass.

The Jew shook his head, "No. Rachel totally chewed me out for introducing her as my fellow Jew and not my girlfriend. She wouldn't let me touch her _all_ weekend."

Sam laughed, "Oh poor dude." He patted his friend on the back.

Puck nodded, "It was. And they my mom made me clean our garage too, so my weekend pretty much sucked crap." He rolled his shoulders in defeat and turned his head to Sam, "At least tell me your weekend was better."

They stopped in front of the Chemistry room, "It was good," a secret smile appearing on Sam's face. He started for his assigned lab station, "Talk to ya later."

He walked over to his lab station taking a seat. He opened his notebook getting prepared for class, though most likely he wasn't going to take any notes. As he waited for Quinn he started to doodle different random drawings. He drew a rocket ship crashing into the ground then he started on a Na'vi flying on an Ikran. He never much thought himself an artist but he did like to draw and his drawings did always come out pretty decent. They were never the greatest but you could at least make out what they were. He definitely wasn't planning on making a living on drawing it was just a hobby. If he's going to make a living on anything it's going to be football, or maybe music. He likes to write stuff, just when he's bored, he enjoys that he's actually got a few songs down.

As he's finishing off the Na'vi's body, Quinn walks in. She looks over at his picture, "Wow, you're really good."

He shrugs, "Not really. You should see my dad's drawings, he's the _real_ artist. This is about the only thing I can draw that turns out decently." He put his pencil down and turns to her, "Well this and a car."

She nods, "Obviously." She smiles and takes her seat.

His body turns, following her as she walks around him and takes his seat. "So how'd it go with Hudson?" He rested his hands on the edge of the stool between his legs.

"Okay I guess," he raised an eyebrow, "He tried to peruse me to let him have a second chance."

Sam snorted, "He's an idiot."

Mrs. Holiday walked in calling the class to attention. Like always Sam positioned himself to face the front but instead of paying attention like he should – he's sort of failing this class at the moment – he began to finish his Avatar drawing. Mid way through the class he got a text from Puck telling him that he was going to skip with him and go play _Black_ _Ops_ with him and his house. He didn't have a choice.

When the bell ranged Sam walked Quinn to her locker, carrying her books for her. "So you don't have a choice?" she asked putting her combination in.

He shook his head, "I don't think so." He leaned against the locker besides hers. "But no worry's I'll be back before study hall and you and Mercedes can ignore me through out the whole period." He smirks at her taking one of the magnets off her locker door sliding his Avatar drawing underneath and lets the magnet clank back against the wall. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh thank you," she said looking at it. "I we won't ignore you the _whole_ period, but like the last thirty minutes," she smiles playfully at him.

"Oh my god I get a whole ten minutes of your time," he faked shock, "thank you!"

She shook her head laughing, "You're an idiot."

Sam tucked a look strand of hair behind her ear, "Yea, but I'm a loveable idiot."

She bit her lip about to say something when Puck appeared out of nowhere, "Let's go dude before Figgins catches us."

Sam gave her an apologetic look and left with Puck to go shoot up virtual people.

~o~

Sam silently arrived back at school during forth period, which was his study hall period. The halls where crowded meaning classes just let out, good thing to because he had no idea how he and Puck were going to sneak into a class room full of students.

Puckerman patted Sam on the back, "Well, see you next period." Sam nodded and took off toward his study hall class. He sat in the far back row in the farthest desk away from the teacher so glad they didn't have arranged seats.

The person in front of him turned around revealing Quinn, "Well aren't you the sneaky ninja."

"Yep," he nodded, "Sensei Puck's taught me well." He looked at the person sitting next to her and saw a heavier set lady with beautiful dark skin and stylish clothes, "Hey Mercedes."

"Hey Blondie," she turned so her body was facing both Sam and Quinn. "So I heard you ditched to play X-Box with Puck. Good job."

"I know. I completely destroyed him in Nuke Town," he paused for a moment, "You know he's not as good as he brags he is. It's actually kinda sad."

The head Cheerio shook her head, "Sam neither of us speak," she paused, "_CoD_."

"Nuke Town is one of the maps or levels," he tried to explain. Mercedes and Quinn shared a look, "neither of you have ever played a video game before have you?" they both shook their head. He leaned back in his chair, "That's sad. Even _Kurt_'s played _Call of Duty_ and he's Kurt!"

"Sorry white boy but some of us like to shop on our free time," Mercedes told him.

"Come on but it's _CoD_! You get to kill things and not get arrested for it. It's like the greatest game EVER!"

His hopefully soon-to-be-girlfriend shook her head, "Sorry Sam, we're just not big on video games."

Sam licked his lips, "I bet by the end of the year you'll be wanting to be play _CoD_ just as much as me and Puck," he sounded sure of himself as he pointed a finger at them before tapping the desk letting them get on with their girl talk.


	11. promise ring

CHAPTER 11

A week passed before Sam decided he couldn't take not being able to be with Quinn in public. So he decided when forth period came around he decided to "steal" her away and ask her to be his girlfriend. He had it all planned out, thanks to his dad's advice. On Saturday he went to his dad on advice on how to ask a girl to be his girlfriend and his dad told him about the time he got Sam's mom to be his girlfriend, about the promise ring he bought and the little speech he gave her. Sam liked that and he thought Quinn deserved something like that. On Sunday he and his dad went out to the only jewelry store in Lima and bought the first ring that caught Sam's eye. He thought it'd be perfect for Quinn. It was a simple ring, gold band with a one small diamond, but the way the light caught the diamond made Sam think of Quinn for some reason, like there was more to the ring then meets the eye.

After the ring was bought Sam started working on his promise, since the ring was a _promise_ ring. He had to make sure it had everything he wanted to be for her, everything he'd do for her. He wanted her to know that what she meant to him. He literally sent the _whole_ day figuring this out. Puck even got mad at him for not getting on CoD. He sent Sam over 32 texts saying the same exact thing "_dude get ur ass on cod now u dick weed_."

Sam was still trying to figure out how calling him a dick weed would do anything for him… he was also trying to figure out why his parents gave him texting. He takes him _forever_ to figure out what they say.

When he finally got the speech done it was exactly twelve thirty-two. When the morning came Sam sprang from bed took a quick shower, grabbed Quinn's ring, and trucked it to school.

~o~

Through out the whole first three periods Sam was really frigid-y. First period Quinn asked if anything was wrong, Sam said no. Second period Artie asked if something was up, Sam replied with a no. Third period Rachel asked if something was bothering him and went into a long speech about how singing could help, he told her he was fine.

Finally the bell rang for forth period and Sam dropped his books in his locker, tucked Quinn's ring in his pocket, and walked over the blonde Cheerio's locker. She was getting books that she need for homework out of her locker. "Hey," he leaned against the locker beside hers.

She took a quick glance at him, "Hi," she shoot her locker and started off toward their study hall class.

Sam followed her, "Hey actually I was wondering we could talk." She gave him a look to continue, "I mean in private."

She rolled her eyes but nodded. He lightly pulled on her elbow and guided her to the one classroom he knew that would be empty this period, the astronomy room. As soon as they entered the room she set her books down and faced him, "So what'd you want to talk about? In private?"

He pointed to the galactic mobiles hanging over his head, "These galactic mobiles aren't the stars of McKinley," he turned to Quinn. His next line was all from what he remembered her saying on day well he was working on her father's car, about how she wanted to be a "star" in McKinley. "We are… or at least I want us to be." A small smile came on her face as she let out a small chuckle. He took a deep breath, "I think I love you," that seemed to surprise her.

She let out a surprised gasp, "Wh-wha?"

He walked around the tables, letting out a nervous chuckle, and grabbed Quinn's hand, "Look I'm star quarterback," he looked up to make sure he was under the right set of hanging stars before going down on one knee, "You're the head cheerleader." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the white, square box reviling the promise ring he bought her.

She took a step back, "Oh my God, are you proposing?" Sam's eyes slide to the ring, a smile on his face, "We've known each other for six weeks, stand up you're freaking me out."

Sam presented the ring to her again, "I-I want to marry you some day. Until then will you except this promise ring?"

Quinn shook her head in disbelief, "What are you six?" Letting out a slight chuckle to ease her uncomfortable ness.

Again he presented her with the ring, "If you except, this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true. To _never_ pressure you to do anything more then kiss. To listen to your problems," he stood up the ring staying the same place, "to tell you when you have food in your teeth _or_ eye gunk." Quinn shook her head again smiling amusingly at him, "To come over to your house whenever you need something super heavy moved around. I promise to make you feel proud when you point down the hall and say "that dude's my boyfriend." I promise to do _all_ of those things without ever trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey." He remember that she didn't really like his impression. He got back down on his knee, "I really care about you Quinn and I want us to be together."

She let out a kind of sigh as she looked at the promise ring. She wrapped her right hand around it and shut the lid before shoving it farther into his hand. To say Sam was heartbroken was an understatement. He looked up at her, "Is that a no?"

Keeping her hand on his with a slight sad expression herself she replied, "It's a maybe," before grabbing her boxes and walking out the door Sam watching her the whole way with a small smile of hope.

**AN: I'm thinking the next chapter being from Quinn's prospective but I'm not sure. Please review and tell me if I should or not.**


	12. quinn's thoughts

CHAPTER 12 (Special Edition)

As soon as Quinn left the astronomy room she ran to her study hall class. She really needed to talk to Mercedes about what just happened. She really didn't know what to do. Yes she wanted Sam to ask her out and yes she wanted to be his girlfriend but that ring kind of freaked her out especially the "_I think I love you_" thing. Plus there was the whole "_I want to marry you someday_" thing she had to think about. She was _not_ expecting that.

She opened the classroom door and every student turned to her direction. The teacher looked up from the papers he was grading, "Hello Quinn." He raised an eyebrow, "Is there an exact reason you're late?"

Quinn sent him an apologetic look, "Sorry Mr. Shue, my locker wouldn't open and then on my way here I dropped my books." She said with so much sincerity in her voice you'd honestly think that was the truth. She always had a way to manipulate the truth into her favor.

Mr. Shue nodded before turning back to grading his papers. Quinn let out a sigh of relief before walking over to Mercedes. When she sat down Mercedes leaned over to her, "Where were you?" Quinn pulled out her Chemistry textbook and a notebook, opening the former to a blank page. Her friend starred at her curiously as she quickly wrote her reply. The dark skinned girl looked down at the paper before looking upon her best friend with a shocked expression.

"Seriously Girl?" Mercedes had no idea what to say.

Quinn nodded, "I don't know what to do. I mean yes I want to be his girlfriend but," she trailed off not knowing how to explain her complex feelings.

"But what? Your boy gave you this incredible, romantic, only meant for the movies speech, tells you he loves you, and means every word what is there to not know." She lets out a 'hmph,' "Girl if I were you I'd snatch that boy up and never let him go."

The Head Cheerio shook her head, "I know but I just got out of a relationship with Finn—"

"The annoying lumberjack," Mercedes interrupted.

The blonde ignored that, "And I've only know Sam for six weeks."

"So you only knew Finn for two before _you_ two started going out."

Again Quinn ignored her bff, "I want to take things slow and then he randomly springs on me that he loves me, how am I supposed to respond to that?"

The "diva" shook her head, "I don't know, how about the _truth_?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "And what truth would that be?"

"That you love him to and want to be his girlfriend and all that." The blonde looked down at her Chemistry book thinking about what Mercedes said. It made sense and if she was being honest she really had no idea why she didn't say yes. She had no idea what was holding her back. Sam's been nothing but sort of perfect and she always feels special around him. Not only that but when she's with him she always has this feeling of butterflies in her stomach something she's never really had with Finn.

She grabbed her notebook and flipped to the page where her homework was being held, stopping when she happened upon a page with a doodle on it. It was the Avatar creature she saw Sam draw that Monday after their visit to Carson. She was confused on when he got the time to draw this when she saw his chicken scratch at the bottom of the page. It read, yet slightly misspelled, "_Bet you're wondering when I drew this, I've been doing it for a while. Mostly when you had to got to the bathroom or locker room, well technically whenever you left the classroom. Hope you like it. 3 Samuel Evans._" Quinn's heart fluttered for some reason when she read the note and his horrible attempted at a heart. He really wasn't kidding when he said the only things he could draw were an Avatar guy and cars.

Stealthily she took her phone out and scrolled down to Sam's name – which was actually _The Lovable Dork_ from the day Sam stole her phone and changed his name – and sent him a quick text.

**AN: In one of my reviews I was thanked for updating and I was like "Wait what! Dude I should be thanking you!" So that's what I'm doing…. Thanks for the epic reviews.**


	13. couple names

CHAPTER 13

"So you guys _are_ dating now?" Puck asked for the fifth time that night.

Everyone was sitting in Quinn's den (which was just her basement) Sam and Quinn cuddling on the far right side cuddling on some bean bags, Puck and Rachel where cuddling on the left side of Quinn's three person couch, Mike and Tina taking up the other side, Mercedes was sitting on the rocking chair set next to Puck and Rachel, and Kurt was sitting in the rocking chair behind Quinn and Sam.

"Yes," Sam answered as if he was trying to explain something to a two year old, "Puck, me and Quinn are dating. Don't you ever check Facebook?"

"Course I do. That's why I'm asking."

"Dude that makes no sense," Sam told him turning slightly so he could see his friend, "If you saw it on Facebook there's no reason to ask."

"Your face doesn't make sense," Puckerman grumbled back.

"My face is sexy," the blonde shot back, "Why do you think I was asked to be McKinley High's Mr. June?"

"You have really hot abs," Kurt interjected. Everyone's head whipped in his direction surprised he was the one who said it. The fashionable man shrugged, "What? It's true."

Sam gave him a bemused smile, "Um, thanks Kurt."

There was a brief moment of silence. The only sound that could be heard was Sam repositioning himself on the bean bags.

"We need couple names."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at dude with a mo hawk, "Seriously?"

He shrugged, "Why not? I'd be fun then we could totally mess with people on Facebook and stuff."

"I agree," Kurt said, "For once Puck actually had a good idea."

Sam looked up to his gay buddy, "Dude are you dating someone and not tell me?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, Sam I'm not dating anyone."

He nodded, "I totally no someone who you could date. Me and his brother have been best friends since we were like two. Well actually I was two, he was three but that's beside the point."

"Yea and who's that?" Quinn questioned.

"Dude's name's Blaine. His twin brother, Darren, is my best friend." He looked around the room at all the other teens their, "You actually might know Darren. Have any of you guys seen _A Very Potter Musical_?" All of a sudden everyone's voice kind of broke in an uproar, agreeing and throwing out _A Very Potter Musical_ lines. "So I'll take that as a yes," he turned back to Kurt, "anyways I think Blaine would be perfect for you man."

Puck, obviously getting bored with the talk of Kurt's love life, interrupted, "Yea cool, Kurt's getting his boyfriend, that's awesome. I think mine and Rachel's couple name should be Ruck."

"What kind of name is that?" Mercedes asked sending Puck a 'are-you-an-idiot" look.

"I agree, that's a horrible name. Sorry Puck," Rachel agreed, "but that sounds like some—"

"Sounds like someone's porno name," Mike interjected. Sam snorted.

"Puckleberry," Kurt stated, "Puck and Rachel's couple name is _Puckleberry_."

"Now that sounds like a couple name," Tina said high-fiving Kurt.

Quinn turned to Kurt, "What about me and Sam?"

He sent them a thoughtful look, "Hmmm, I'd have to say," he paused thinking for a second, "Fabrevans."

Mike and Sam shared a look, "How do you come up with these so fast?" Mike asked.

The boy in question shrugged, "Your's and Tina's is either Asian Fusion or Tike. I haven't figured out what sounds better."

"Asian Fusion sounds cooler," Sam inputted, "I'd go with that."

"Yea I agree," Mike turned to Tina, "Asian Fusion babe?"

She gave him a thoughtful look, then shrugged, gave a little chuckle and said, "Yea Asian Fusion."

"What about Sam and Puck?" Mercedes asked crossing her legs.

"What about me and Evans?" Puck asked looking squarely at her.

"What's their couple name?"

Kurt tapped his foot against the floor. There was a short pause of silence as they waited for his answer, "Suck."

Sam and Puck sent each other horrified looks before bother replying, "NO WAY!" and "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" respectively.


	14. facebook part 2

**Finn Hudson** wrote on **Sam Evan**'s **wall**: hey man just wanted 2 apologize bout evrything.

**Sam Evans**: dude im not really the 1 u should b sayin that 2. and id tell her and him in person and not over facebook

**Finn Hudson**: yea guess ur right

**Sam Evans**: dude there's no guessing about it.

* * *

**Sam Evans** was tagged in **Noah Puckerman**'s **video**.

**Mike Chang**: DUDE! is that darren criss?

**Noah Puckerman**: no dude its ur mom.

**Mike Chang**: (punches puck)

**Sam Evans**: somehow i think if u actually did that u'd miss Nam 1 and hit me.

**Mike Evans**: ok 1 mean and 2 nam 1?

**Sam Evans**: well mine and puck's couple name is nam. obviosly puck's nam 1 mostly cuz he won't let me be nam 1.

**Noah Puckerman**: that's cuz ur not cool enough to hold the title of "1"

**Kurt Hummel**: flirting on FB is not allowed

**Sam Evans**: yea puck hope u no im straight

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** and **Quinn Fabray** are now friends with **Darren Criss **and **Blaine Criss**.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is now friends with **Blaine Criss** and **Darren Criss**.

**Sam Evans**: i hacked each there accounts and added u.

**Kurt Hummel**: i can see that. thanks sam.

**Sam Evans**: no problem. now u can flirt w/blaine over fb and have puck harrasse u.

**Darren Criss**: harass is spelt with 1 r and no e

**Sam Evans**: im dyslexic ur point

**Darren Criss**: my point is ur an idiot

**Sam Evans**: ill take pride in that

**Blaine Criss**: u would

**Sam Evans**: hence the fact that i said i would

**Quinn Fabray**: you guys are arguing over facebook and are in the same room. its a sad sad day.

**Noah Puckerman**: how would u know if they were in the same room?

**Quinn Fabray**: sam texted me telling me he was gonna "chill wit his home boys blaine and criss"

**Sam Evans**: tru facts. i did send her a text that said that.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** added **Pigfarts Intergalactic School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '17** to his **education**.

**Sam Evans**: dude ur really obsessed

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: like REALLY obsessed

**Rachel Berry**: i don't know. at least Noah watches a musical with me, even if it's a muscial about harry potter

**Noah Puckerman**: HEY! harry potter is a badass

**Sam Evans**: definitily. he's almost as badass as "puckzilla"

(**Noah Puckerman** likes this)

* * *

**Sam Evans**, **Mike Chang**, and **Kurt Hummel** added **Pigfarts Intergalactic School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '17** to their **education**.

**Darren Criss**: dude seriously?

**Sam Evans**: just cuz u starred it it doesn't mean i can't NOT want to go to pigfarts

**Darren Criss**: sometimes im afraid to call you my friend

**Sam Evans**: whateve i still got a girlfriend b4 u

**Darren Criss**: how do u not know I dont have a girlfriend? hmm?

**Sam Evans**: cuz im friends with blaine... and u say im an idiot. (shakes head)

**Blaine Criss**: its true. u'd think u'd remember something like that.

* * *

**Sam Evans** wrote on **Quinn Fabray**'s **wall**: lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. - see that, im serenading u though facebook.

**Noah Puckerman**: dude ur lame

**Sam Evans**: bats fly north

**Noah Puckerman**: huh?

**Sam Evans**: polar bears cant read signs

**Noah Puckerman**: what the hell?

**Sam Evans**: r u annoyed?

**Noah Puckerman**: YES!

**Sam Evans**: then uve learned ur lesson. Don't interrupt my fb serenadin!

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Tina Cohen-Chang**, and **Artie Abrams** like this)

* * *

**Mike Chang**, **Sam Evans**, **Noah Puckerman**, and **Artie Abrams** joined **Rockin' Bieber's Tribute Band**.

**Quinn Fabray**: i still cant believe u guys are doing that

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: i really have no idea what to say to this

**Sam Evans**: um, u could say its the greatest idea ever and we're totally gonna rock it

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Mike Chang**, and** Artie Abrams** likes this)


	15. Black Ops and Plans

"Holy crap dude, you suck." Sam pressed the right trigger button on his X-Box controller and killed Puck for the eighteenth time in a row.

"Yea and you're a bitch," Puck replied waiting for his soldier to reappear so he can start playing again.

"I'm Quinn's bitch," Sam told him running around the map trying to find Puck's guy, eyes flickering all over the top half of the screen. "That's not really an insult."

"You're face is an insult." Gun fire blared from the TV. "Hey!"

"You should learn to pay attention," he pressed the trigger again hitting Puck's guy at least two more times. The last round of shots was closely followed by the ring of Sam's phone. He moved his guy into cover before reaching for the phone and answering it, resting it between his shoulder and ear. "Sam's phone, Quinn's bitch speaking."

He heard a chuckle at the other end of the phone, "White boy, is that always how you answer the phone?"

"Yep," Sam spotted Puckerman's guy. He pulled the right trigger down. "What up Mercedes?"

"You'll never guess who'd talkin' to your girl right now."

To say Sam really cared would be a lie, his mind was kind of on full _Call of Duty_ mode. "I don't know who?" He ran up behind Puck's guy and knifed him. His Jewish friend let out a groan and smacked the ground making him laugh, "Dude you're horrible at this game."

"What?" curiosity was relevant in the person on the other side's voice.

"Talking to Nam 1."

"Whatever. Anyway Quinn's talking to Finn."

Sam knew right away Mercedes wants him to through some fit filled with jealous, mostly because he knows Mercedes is kind of a gossip, but he trusted Quinn and wasn't going to start thinking 'what ifs.' "Yea? What about?"

Gun fire again came from the TV and his half of the screen turned red indicating the fact that Puck was shooting at him. He ran for cover in a building before pressing the up button on his d-pad to active his perk. Next thing you hear is the sound of jets coming from the TV and then the screen shaking as the sound of bombs hitting the virtual ground sounded off the television.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you Evans!" Puck growled dropping his controller and tackling Sam. Sam's phone flew to the ground quickly forgotten as Puck started attacking Sam. The blonde boy laughed, pushed Puck off him and took off for the front door. "You're not getting away that easily you-" but Sam didn't catch the rest of it as he was already at the door.

~o~

When Sam and Puck returned to the Evan household, both exhausted and sweaty having just ran through the park five blocks away through a convenient store and back, a small red two door mustang was parked in the drive way. "Isn't that Quinn's car?"

Sam nodded jogging up his steps into his house. When they made it back to the living room they saw both Mercedes and Quinn sitting on his couch. Still breathing heavily he waved at them before collapsing on the ground. Puck stood over him and took a seat next to Mercedes. Ever since Sam and Quinn started dating he, Puck, Mercedes, and Quinn have spent a lot of time together. Sometimes Sam has to remind himself that Puck is dating Rachel and not Mercedes though he thinks they'd make a great couple. Mercedes has a better handle on Puck then Rachel does which Sam finds weird but whatever.

"So I talked to Finn today," Quinn tells the two boys just as Puck's arm rests on the couch frame right behind Mercedes.

He turned to her, "What'd the asshole want?" Mercedes let out a disapproving grunt, "Sorry, what'd the douche want?"

"Better," Mercedes told him approvingly.

Sam turned his head to face them as Quinn spoke, "He wanted to apologize for being a jerk and kind of sort of cheating on me with Rachel."

"Oh yea before I forget, me and Rachel broke up this weekend."

The other three teens turned to him and Sam sent him a curious look, "But you guys seemed fine on Friday when we were all chillin' at Quinn's Friday. You guys were cuddling and everything."

"Yea well I found out Saturday that when Finn was throwing himself at her she completely liked it." The other's shared looks with each other filled sympathy. "Whatever, Puckilla needed to be on his own anyway. There are many ladies that would love to have me."

Sam shook his head, "Dude your ego is the size of the Galactic Empire." Everyone sent him bizarre looks, "What? None of you seen Star Wars?"

"No that's no it," Puck said.

"We just wouldn't use to compare it to, well, anything," Mercedes finished for him.

Sam stuck his tongue out at them and turned to Quinn, "What else did Hudson want?"

"He also wanted to know if I'd help him with this kissing booth thing he's setting up."

Sam sat up forgetting his exhaustion, "He wanted you to help with a _kissing_ booth? Like you'd be kissing other guys?"

"That's exactly what she means white boy. And you would have known this if you listened to a word I said," he sent Mercedes a confused look, "I told you this over the phone. After I heard a giant explosion in the background."

"He might not have gotten that message." Puck told her, sinking into the couch cushions, "He was to busy running away from Puckzilla."

Sam pointed to his friend, "Okay, one you gotta stop referring to yourself in third person. And second," he looked at his girlfriend, "Are you going to do it?"

"And what's the kissing booth for?" Puck added quickly afterward.

"I don't know what it's for," the Head Cheerio told them, "all he said was it was for raising money. And I'm not sure I'm gonna do it. I still have Cheerios and homework, plus church and Celibacy Club." Quinn's phone vibrated. She flipped it open and scanned the text she just received.

"Who is it?" Mercedes asked leaning over slightly to take a peek.

"My mom," Quinn said showing Mercedes the text, "She needs my help setting up church."

"Have fun with that," the badass Jew told her, "I'm gonna play some more _Black Ops_." He reached down for the controller at his feet and started setting up a new game.

Sam stood up so he could walk Quinn out. Before she left the blonde girl turned to her best friend, "Mercedes you need a ride?"

The black girl shook her head, "No, I'll just have Puck drive me home."

Quinn nodded before she and Sam headed to the door. "So this church thing?" he had an uncertainty in his voice. The last time Quinn had a "church thing" her mother expected him to come and that just got really awkward really fast. Sam had no idea what he was supposed to do or say, never being a big church guy himself.

She laughed, "No worries Sam. Mom doesn't expect you to come this time."

He let out a sigh of relief. He opened his front door for her before leaning down and giving her a kiss, "See you tomorrow?"

She gave him an amused look, "Of course, we have school."

"That's not what I meant," he told her.

She shrugged and opened her mouth to reply when "EVANS TELL YOUR LADY TO LEAVE SO WE CAN START!" came from the living room.

"Your boyfriend calls, Nam 2." Quinn told him patting him on the chest before leaving.

"Love you!" Sam called after her. Instead of answering she just opened her door, turned to him with a smile before getting in and driving off. Sam couldn't wait tell tomorrow. He pulled out his phone to see the last text she sent him. He's read it so many times that he's memorized it.

_Meet me 2moro at the auditorium. I've got a surprise 4 u. has to do with ur pretty little ring._

**AN: plez review. i'd love to see me some reviews plez.**


	16. inbetween scenes

**AN: This is the little missing link between _quinn's thoughts_ and _couple names_. It's to help you understand what's gonna happen after _Black Ops and Plans_.**

CHAPTER 16

Sam looked down at his phone as soon as he felt the vibrate. He concentrated for a few seconds before understanding what it said, _come 2 my house after scool we need 2 talk_. He typed a reply before leaving the classroom he's in. As he walked down the hall he unwittingly ran into Sue Sylvester.

"You." Sylvester's voice having that "I'm in charge" tone.

Sam gulped, "Yes?"

"What are you doing out of class?"

"I was going to the restroom." It was the only thing he could come up with and the most likely to be believed.

The Cheerio coach gave him a spectacle look, "Where's your hall pass?"

Sam felt like giving himself a face palm, he forgot they have hall passes in this school. "Mr. Shue wasn't in the room when I had to go. He keeps his hall passes in his desk. I felt weird going through his desk just to snag a hall pass." He was telling the truth about where Mr. Shue kept his hall passes so it wasn't like he was completely lying to the Cheerio coach.

Sylvester kept her eyes trained on him for another second before nodding, "I understand that. You might run into some sort of toxic waste land."

Sam tried not to laugh. Coach Sylvester turned to leave and once she was gone Sam broke out in laughter, barely being able to catch his breath. He got to study hall three minutes before the bell rang.

~o~

Sam arrived at Quinn's house, having just showered and put on some of his nicer clothes. He ran up her porch steps and knocked on the door exactly three times before sticking his hands in his pockets waiting for someone to answer. It took a good three minutes before Mrs. Fabray opened the door, "Oh hello Sam."

"Hello Mrs. Fabray," he replied with a kind smile.

"Please, come in," the older woman stepped aside to let him in. He carefully stepped in looking around the living room for Quinn, "She's in her room."

"Oh," he said starting to make his way to Quinn's room.

Before he got even a step Mrs. Fabray stopped him, "Are you coming to church with us?"

Sam looked at her confused not sure as to what he should say. Luckily before he had to _say_ anything Quinn came and save him, "We'll get back to you on that one." She grabbed the bleach blonde's hand and pulled him to her room. As soon as they were both in her room she shut the door and rounded on him. "So about they ring," she trailed off.

He licked his lips, "Yea?"

"I think we should go on a few dates first before I put it on," they way she worded it Sam's heart swelled. "I just want to be sure."

He knitted his eyebrows together, "What?"

"I just want to make sure that," there was a short pause that felt like a life time to the boy, "that you're the one."

He took a step forward, "Alright," his answer seemed to take her by surprise, "I already know you're the one but if you want to go slow then okay."

She smiled at him brightening up her eyes. "So would you like to go to church with me and my mom?" He gave her a bizarre look. He knew that in one of their first of _many_ conversations that he mentioned he wasn't a big person of church. Yea he believed in God and everything he just didn't really seem the point in church. "Please," she begged, "my mom kind of _really_ wants you to go," then right afterward and very quickly said, "and I sort of told her you would," that it took Sam a second register what she said.

He gave her a bemused smirk before taking her hand and nodding, "Fine, but just this once." Then they left her room to tell her mother they were ready to leave. Sam prayed that he didn't end up falling asleep during mass or he'd be screwed.

**AN: sorry this chapters so short, I just needed to write it. Plez review.**


	17. hiatus

**I'm gonna be putting all my stories on hiatus for a little while, writer's block and all. As soon as they're gone I'll be posting.**


End file.
